A Second Chance At Life
by WondaGal
Summary: Bree doesn't die that day in the clearing. She lives with the Cullens and becomess Rosalie and Emmett's daughter. Bella is still human. What could possibly go wrong? R&R. ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Death Comes In Many Forms

AN: My tae on if Bree could live a life with the Cullen family. Disclaimer is obvious and I don't own anyone yet as there are no OC (yet). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Death Comes In Many Forms

(Bree-POV)

I stood behind the golden eyed vampires that Riley said we had to kill. When I saw the way they fought our army, I knew they were going to win. They were better prepared. They also had these strange creatures on their side that took down most of the army quickly. I was only a fourteen year old girl that got dragged into the middle of this.

The cloaked ones came then and the short woman spoke to the yellow eyes. I didn't really pay attention.

She then turned to me.

"Why did you come?" she asked. Pain. Pain was all I felt. I didn't know why I felt the pain I did. I then realized that the cloaked woman was doing that to me.

"Who created you?" she asked. I screamed.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to do that," the caramel haired golden eyed woman told the cloaked woman.

"I know."

"Please, she didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility of her."

"Esme, I'm shocked. You of all people defending an immortal child!"

So the caramel haired woman was called Esme. The blond male-Carlisle, I think they called him-stepped forward. I could tell that he cared deeply for Esme.

"Jane, we're willing to take full responsibility of Bree, but only if you'll give us a chance," he told the cloaked ones.

"I will be merciful, but only once. We don't give many chances. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human," the cloaked woman replied, "Come Felix, Alec, Demetri, I want to go home."

The cloaked ones left and the human girl's scent hit my nose. I choked on the air, trying to get a hold of myself.

The other blond male, the one with all the scars moved closer to me. It was as if he wanted to restrain me. He probably did.

"I think proper introductions are in order," the blond girl told the others, "I'm Rosalie and it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Emmett," the dark haired male replied.

I learned that the one next to me was Jasper, the short dark haired girl was Alice, the bronze haired male that I saw sitting next to the human girl was Edward and the human girl was Bella.

Edward took Bella home and the rest of us headed to the Cullen family's home. I was surprised when they said home. When I lived with the army and Riley, we didn't have a home, we had a house for two days then it was smashed and we moved onto the next house.

"Welcome to the Cullen mansion," Emmett welcomed me jokingly.

I felt somewhat in awe at the mansion. I also felt like I was close to Rosalie and Emmett, without even knowing them for very long.

We headed inside and sat down at the dining table. Edward entered and took his place.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Spending the evening with her Father," Edward replied. Alice nodded.

"Anyway what did you want to discuss Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Like you don't already know," Rosalie teased.

I wondered what that was about. Had Carlisle told Alice what he wanted to talk to the family about? If so, why only her? If not, what was Rosalie talking about?

"Well Bree, we are what we like to call vegetarian vampires. We drink the blood of animals and live peaceful among humans. Some of us are also gifted. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence the emotions of those around himself," Carlisle explained.

"How did this way of life begin?" I asked.

"Carlisle created it. He then turned myself followed by Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined us soon after and Bella will be joining us in a few weeks," Edward told me.

"Joining us as in...?" I asked.

"Marrying me and becoming one of us," Edward replied. I headed out of the room as Rosalie and Emmett wanted to talk to the family about something.

"Come on Bree, we'll take out on your first hunt," Rosalie told me. We headed out into the woods and they let me feed first before sharing a bear between themselves.

When they finished we sat down on a rock.

"I thought vampires became territorial when it comes to blood," I told them.

"We do, but there are exceptions, like mates and bonds of family. When you've lived together as long as our family has, you learn to be less territorial and share the kill whenever possible," Rosalie explained, "Bree, sweetie, we wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I told her.

"Would you be willing to be our daughter?" she asked. My eyes went wide. "I've never had a child before and I've always wanted one and you seem like such a sweet girl."

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to be your daughter," I replied, "I was afraid that none of you would accept me into your home."

"Don't be afraid, we're very loving people," Rosalie told me.

"I love you Mom and you too Dad," I told them. They hugged me then.

"We love you too, sweetie," Mom told me.

We headed back into the house and Esme and Carlisle or should I say Grandma and Grandpa appeared.

"So how did it go?" Grandma asked.

"Oh it went fine Grandma," I told her. She hugged me.

"Welcome to the Cullen family Bree," Grandpa told me.

"Thanks Grandpa," I told him. I hugged him as well.

There was a knock at the door. Edward came downstairs and opened the door. It was Bella. Her scent didn't seem to bother me. I guessed it was because I just hunted.

"Hi, you must be Bree," Bella greeted me. Dad placed his hands on my shoulders and tightened his grip on me.

"Hi," I greeted her before turning to Ed-Uncle Edward, "Where did the others go?" Grandpa and Grandma had gone and only Dad and Mom remained at my side.

"Carlisle headed over to the reservation to see how Jacob was fairing. Esme headed into her studio in the basement to create a surprise for you. Jasper went to hunt before Bella arrived as he still has trouble with his bloodlust from time to time. Alice...hmm...I'm not actually sure where Alice went," Edward replied.

"Oh no, never a good sign," Bella groaned.

"Bella," Al-Auntie Alice called from the top of the steps, "Come with me, I..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes glazed over. Ja-Uncle Jasper came into the room just in time.

"Jazz," Aunt Alice whispered. Uncle Jasper appeared at her side in less than a second.

"What is it, Ali, what do you see?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to get married again and this time in front of the entire town to show that their committed to each other then they'll reveal that they've adopted Bree," Aunt Alice replied, "Bree will go to school and she won't lose control once."

Aunt Alice started to shake in Uncle Jasper's embrace.

"What wrong with her?" I asked Uncle Jasper.

"She tends to shake after every vision she has because it just takes over her without any warning. She'll be fine," Uncle Jasper replied.

"It'll be okay Auntie Alice," I told her. She was out of Uncle Jasper's embrace and hugging me in a fraction of a second.

"You just made her day," Uncle Edward told me.

* * *

AN: Don't know when the next chapter will be up. I've hit writer's block. Ideas help. In a review please. Please review. Please.


	2. The Wolves

AN: Yay I updated! I'm still trying to finish lots of my stories, so I might no update for a while. Disclaimer is obvious, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Wolves

(Bree-POV)

The next day, I came downstairs and found everyone sitting in the main room.

"What is it?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_," Uncle Jasper assured me.

"Then why are you all in deep thought mode?" I asked.

"Bella brought something to our attention; the wolves could still be a danger factor when it comes to you, Bree," Uncle Edward told me.

"What? So they could take me away from you all?" I asked, shocked.

"Worse, if they see fit, they could kill you, but we won't let that happen," Dad assured me.

"We think that you should meet them, so they don't smell you scent and go into vampire hunting mode," Aunt Alice told me.

"That is if you're okay with it sweetie," Mom told me.

"It's fine."

The next day, Mom, Dad, Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma all took me to a clearing.

We stood on one side of the clearing.

"They're coming in their human forms. They trust us enough now. Just a warning from Sam though, if see Bree a danger, they will phase," Uncle Edward told us.

Mom gripped my shoulders.

I saw a group of natives emerge from the opposite side of the clearing.

"Welcome Sam," Grandpa greeted them.

"Carlisle," one of the wolves replied. I assumed he was Sam.

"Well let's not waste any time. This is Bree, our newest member," Grandpa told them.

Sam looked at Grandpa, who walked across the invisible line separating the pack from our family. He came to stand in front of me.

"Hi there Bree, I'm Sam," Sam greeted me.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Bree replied.

"Call me Sam. Now, all we really know about you is that you were one of the newborns from the army."

Mom's grip tightened on my shoulders.

"Yes she was, but Sam you have to understand, Bree isn't like the others, she's different. Emmett and I have taken her in and she's our adopted daughter. We can't have children as you and the pack well know. Please, don't kill her," Mom pleaded, "This could be my only chance at a child. Please don't kill her."

"Rosalie, I don't plan to, but she is a newborn."

"May I say something?" I asked. Sam looked at me. "I can control myself. If I couldn't, Bella wouldn't be here and Uncle Edward would hate me right now. I know what my limits are. Please give me a chance. I don't want to die before I've even had the chance to live."

Sam gave it a thought.

"You're alright kid, but just to be sure you can control yourself, we have a test. Billy!" Sam called.

A human was brought out into my line of sight. I held my breath.

"Let go of your breath, honey," Mom told me softly, "We're here if to restrain you if anything happens."

I let go of my breath and smelt the human's scent. It smelled delicious, but I resisted. I knew that if I lost control, I'd be killed and never see my family again.

"Hi I'm Bree," I greeted the human.

"I'm Billy Black," the man greeted me. He shook my hand.

The pack gasped.

"How often do you feed her?" Sam asked.

"Well since she's still fairly new, three times a week," Dad replied, "but as the weeks pass, it'll become less and less, to the point where she'll only need to feed once every two weeks."

"Hmm. May we phase and get her scent?"

"Certainly," Grandpa replied.

"Would the rest of you step back, please." Billy was wheeled away and my family and Bella stepped back. They were at least five metres away from me.

Sam and the pack went into the woods and came out as giant wolves. I stepped back in fear.

"It's alright Bree, just stand still and it'll be over soon," Mom told me.

"Sam apologizes for scaring you," Uncle Edward told me.

"That's alright, it just brought back some bad memories," I told wolf Sam.

They got my scent and went back into the woods to phase.

When they returned they were human, but still smelled repulsive.

"Carlisle, we've come to an agreement, Bree can stay with you. She seems to be under excellent care and her control is amazing," Sam told us.

The wolves left and Mom and Dad hugged me. Soon it turned into a big vampire family group hug. Bella stood off to the side not wanting to intrude.

"Get in here Bella!" I told her, "You're a part of the Cullen family too."

Bella smiled at me and joined us in the hug. When the hug was over, we sat down on the grass. The atmosphere was light hearted and happy, but soon it changed to tense.

Uncle Edward stood in front of Bella. Uncle Jasper hovered near Aunt Alice. Dad stood slightly in front of Mom and I. Grandpa stood near Grandma. Someone must be coming.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


End file.
